Capítulo 3: El Largo y Doloroso Camino A La Verdad
by Ivanichigo Hermaciaki
Summary: El Tercer Capitulo de El Cuervo Y La Mariposa, la venganza de Hisana ha comenzado y el primero en sufrirla es Byakuya, quien es incapaz de comprender los sentimientos de rencor y odio que dominan a la persona que más amo, mientras tanto Rukia y Renji se dirigen a la Funeraria, pero son detenidos por Tres extraños sirvientes, así Rukia inicia su largo y doloroso camino a la verdad!


El Cuervo Y La Mariposa

Por: Miguel Iván Hernández Macías

"Ivanichigo Hermaciaki"

Capítulo 3: El Largo y Doloroso Camino A La Verdad

No pretendo conocerte a fondo,

Solo me conformo con buscarte,

Sé que será un largo camino para llegar a encontrarte,

Y un dolor muy profundo,

Entenderte sin llegar a juzgarte,

Para después lograr amarte…

La noche había llegado a Deathville junto con un mal presagio para sus habitantes, la Luna a lo alto tenía un color rojizo como la misma sangre, Rukia tenía un mal presentimiento y quería regresar lo más pronto posible a la funeraria de su hermano.

-¡Renji, tenemos que regresar pronto a ver a mi hermano!

-¡Cálmate Rukia!, no te alarmes por ver a la Luna, de seguro existe una explicación para que tenga ese color.- Trato de calmar en vano Renji a la pequeña Kuchiki.

-Lo siento Renji, mi hermano está en peligro- Dijo Rukia y salió corriendo a toda velocidad que le permitían sus frágiles piernas.

Por alguna extraña razón puedo sentirlo en mi pecho, Byakuya hermano pronto estaré contigo, pensó Rukia mientras se dirigía a la Funeraria sin sospechar el largo y doloroso camino que le aguardaba más adelante.

-Esa niña tonta, no puedo dejarla marcharse sola- Se dijo Renji y corrió tras la chica mientras los recuerdos de sus aventuras venían a su mente entre calles y callejones.

Mientras en los oscuros cielos, el misterioso pero no desconocido Cuervo, seguía a los jóvenes desde las alturas.

-Tal vez Rukia ha puesto a prueba sus habilidades como Segadora que la noche anterior salvó su vida.- Se decía a si mismo Ichigo.

Mientras corría Rukia pensaba en las pocas ocasiones en que Byakuya y ella hablaron sobre Hisana, la chica aunque deseaba saber más de su hermana y de su pasado, callaba y trataba de no traerle dolor a su Hermano, sabía en su corazón que cuando entrara a la puerta de la residencia, abrazaría a Byakuya, lloraría sobre sus hombros y tomaría el poco aire que le quedará en sus pulmones para preguntarle todas esas inquietudes que la atormentaban.

Cuando llego a la puerta de la funeraria, Rukia se sorprendió al ver la carreta a media calle, con ambos caballos moribundos que eran continuamente azotados por los extraños y siniestros cocheros.

-¡Deténganse, por favor, que no pueden ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de los caballos!- Exclamó la chica quien se pudo percatar de ese extraño olor a putrefacción en el ambiente.

-Jeje..jeje..Por fin has llegado, tú debes ser Rukia Kuchiki, la hermana menor del señor Byakuya, te estábamos esperando, verás tu hermano está muy ocupado- Dijo el primer cochero con una sonrisa atrevida.

-Sí, verás él nos pidió que te diéramos una vuelta por el pueblo mientras terminaba, solo preparábamos a las bestias para darte una linda sorpresa- contestó el segundo mientras continuaba el azote contra los indefensos animales.

-Esperó que no se molesten, si decido acompañar a Rukia, caballeros- Se escuchó la voz de Renji que logró detener por algunos momentos las sonrisas maquiavélicas, de los cocheros, mientras se interponía entre los extraños y la chica.

-Claro que no, Abarai Renji, usted también está invitado a disfrutar un paseo nocturno.- se escuchó en el interior del carruaje, mientras la putrefacción se hacía cada vez más penetrante.

¡No puede ser, será posible que este olor sea un Hollow, no era un sueño, no era una alucinación, es real, estamos a la merced de un demonio del que poco conocemos, y este conoce nuestros nombres! pensó rápidamente con temor Rukia.

-¡No, Renji no te acerques a ellos!- Advirtió la pequeña hermana Kuchiki, pero era demasiado tarde, la puerta del carruaje se abrió, y un extraño demonio con máscara de hueso descendió del carruaje.

-¡Un Hollow!- dijo Rukia con sorpresa y temor.

-¿Un Hollow, qué es eso?- Preguntó Renji preocupado, mientras uno de los choferes tomo su garganta con uno de sus brazos, que se había extendido como si no tuviera hueso alguno.

-¡Es tu depredador chiquillo insolente, prepárate a morir, a que destroce tu cuerpo y tome tu alma!- contesto el cochero que asfixiaba al pelirrojo hasta que logró dejarlo inconsciente, mientras se desprendía de los pocos rasgos de humanidad que conservaba.

Mientras el segundo cochero comenzaba a transformarse ante la vista incrédula de Rukia, quien estaba siendo presa del temor que había conocido la noche anterior.

-Niña ingenua, crees que puedes desafiarnos, jeje…¿acaso no escuchas el dolor, no puedes oler la sangre, no puedes sentir la desesperación de tu hermano?, ¡tú no sabes que es un Hollow, ni el sufrimiento que pueden causar!- Replicó el recién transformado cochero mientras se acercaba velozmente a la chica.

-Un alma confusa que ha perdido el camino a la luz, un alma corrupta hambrienta de eternidad, un alma solitaria que busca un lugar en este mundo, eso y más es un Hollow.- interrumpió el Cuervo al demonio que trataba de dañar a Rukia.

-¿Kurosaki Ichigo?, eres tú el Segador de Almas que me salvo anoche, no eres el Cuervo que me cuido toda la noche en mi balcón.- dijo la chica al Cuervo, quien tomo forma humana en cuestión de segundos.

-Es hora de que te salves a ti misma, para que puedas proteger al mundo- Contesto el Segador a Rukia, quien veía con sorpresa como Ichigo había detenido el brazo asesino del Hollow que la amenazaba.

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?, soy débil, soy una moribunda que se aferra día a día al oxígeno de la vida.- Gritó la pequeña hermana Kuchiki desconcertada.

-¡Abre los ojos, toma mi Zanpakutō y despliega tu temor en confianza cuando blandas mi espada!- Contestó Ichigo mientras su mano cubierta por un extraño guante con un cráneo cubierto de plumas oscuras, tocaba el pecho de Rukia, la chica quien había cerrado los ojos, logro abrirlos para contemplarse afuera de su cuerpo, vestida con un shihakusho propio de un Segador de Almas y con la espada con la cual había luchado la noche anterior.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la funeraria, Hisana seguía torturando a Byakuya, hiriendo no solo su cuerpo, sino sus sentimientos, destrozando su orgullo mientras reía al verlo humillado a sus pies, no tardó mucho en percatarse en la llegada de su hermana.

-Rukia, hermana ya estás aquí, se acerca el momento que siempre soñaste, por fin nos conoceremos, los secretos ocultos te serán revelados para iniciar mi venganza.- Dijo Hisana cada vez más eufórica mientras se limpiaba del rostro la sangre salpicada de Byakuya.

-Hisana, ¿por qué has cambiado tanto, donde quedo aquella chica que ame toda mi vida?- Pregunto con incrédulo el joven Kuchiki, quién no podía asimilar la situación crítica en la que se encontraba.

-¡Murió, tú la sepultaste, no lo recuerdas con tus propias manos, y terminaste por asesinarla cuando toda tu adoración se dirigió a mi hermana, mi propia sangre y el hombre que ame toda mi vida se olvidaron de mí!- Contestó Hisana con lágrimas e ira en sus ojos.

-¡Pero Hisana, tú me pediste que protegiera a Rukia y yo te juré con mi vida, la última vez que estuvimos juntos, que la cuidaría como mi propia hermana!- Respondió Byakuya cada vez más confundido y débil.

- ¡Cállate Byakuya, que el dolor que estas sintiendo ahora no se compara con el que me carcome por dentro!- Dijo Hisana mientras lamía la sangre de su amado que se encontraba en el filo de la espada.

Por otro lado los tres Hollows contemplaban con asombro como Rukia se había convertido en Segadora de almas, aunque conservaban su arrogancia reflejada en sus extrañas sonrisas.

-¡Que agradable sorpresa, no solo vamos a devorar el alma de una niña con temor en su rostro, si no vamos a acabar con otro shinigami más!- Manifestó el primer cochero riendo a carcajadas hasta que su brazo fue cortado en cuestión de segundos, rescatando así a Renji quién a pesar de la marca en su cuello causada por el Hollow, se encontraba a salvo.

-El temor a la Muerte es lo que hace fuerte a los Humanos- Contestó con seguridad Rukia, quién parecía ser otra chica, diferente a la que habían abrumado los demonios hace unos momentos, diferente de aquella niña que esperaba morir la noche anterior.

-¡¿Maldita perra, como hiciste eso? no soy una basura que puedes humillar tan fácil!- Recriminó el Hollow a Rukia mientras con el brazo faltante trataba de herir a la pequeña shinigami, quien no solo esquivo con facilidad el ataque, sino contrataco cortando en dos el rostro confundido del hueco, quien termino por desvanecerse durante su caída.

-¡Estúpida…, no creas que pasará lo mismo conmigo chiquilla ingenúa!- Gritó el segundo cochero mientras se lanzó al ataque con sus fauces, que habían sido capaces de devorar a cientos de almas humanas, Rukia se protegió con la Zanpakutō y contratacó partiendo las mandíbulas del demonio de abajo hacia arriba, derramando sobre las calles empedradas la sangre oscura que se había alimentado de almas solitarias, mientras el segundo Hollow tomaba su boca herida, la chica termino por partir su máscara, para así derrotar al segundo enemigo.

-Jaja..que interesante, Kuchiki Rukia eres una segadora de almas, pero no te confíes que este paseo a la luz de la Luna, está lejos de terminar…jeje- Dijo el tercer Hueco mientras tomaba ambos caballos para devorar sus cabezas, logrando así ver un cambio de expresión en la joven shinigami, que pasó de la seriedad a la ira al ver el sufrimiento de los animales, mientras el tercer demonio se alimentaba con la sangre riendo a carcajadas.

-Ten cuidado Rukia, ese Hollow desprende el olor a Decenas de Segadores caídos, sin duda alguna los cocheros solo eran sus esbirros, pero este demonio si es peligroso.- Expresó con serenidad Ichigo a la chica quien al mirar sus ojos parecía entender la dificultad del combate que le esperaba.

-¿Quién eres tú?, bueno no importa también serás parte de mi banquete esta noche- Preguntó el hueco al Cuervo, mientras el joven solo sonreía con tranquilidad, mientras tomaba a Renji para apartarlo del campo de batalla.

El demonio continuó riendo, mientras los cuerpos sin vida de los caballos se levantaron, mientras nuevas cabezas cubiertas con máscaras de hueso, surgieron de sus cuellos para la sorpresa de Rukia, quien miraba con desconcierto la escena, mientras uno de los animales devoraba al otro.

-No te sorprendas Shinigami, estás viendo la regla no solo de la vida en este mundo, sino del mundo espiritual, el más fuerte se alimenta del más débil- Al decir esto el Hollow monto al caballo sobreviviente, tomando entre los restos del animal derrotado, una lanza de hueso y se abalanzó sobre Rukia, quien apenas podía apartarse de los ataques del hueco.

- ¡Jeje… ¿qué ocurre pequeña Segadora, no piensas atacarme?, ¿A dónde se fueron las palabras valientes de tu discurso?, tú serás una Shinigami más que cae ante mi fuerza…jeje! – Reía el Hollow mientras iniciaba una serie de embestidas que logro herir el brazo izquierdo de Rukia.

- No puede ser, es muy rápido, ¿acaso existe una manera para vencer un ser tan despreciable como esté?- pensó la chica a un paso de caer en la desesperación, al recibir una cortada mayor en su pierna derecha, entre su dolor recordó las palabras que Ichigo le había dicho: "¡Abre los ojos, toma mi Zanpakutō y despliega tu temor en confianza cuando blandas mi espada!"…

-¡Si tú supieras cuánto me agrada el sabor de la sangre de los Shinigamis, sobre todo si son mujeres, su sabor es tan dulce!- Dijo el Hollow mientras dirigía su última estocada hacia una arrodillada Rukia que comenzaba a sangrar profusamente después de recibir la serie de ataques anteriores.

-¡No voy a morir esta noche, no solo confió mi vida en esta espada, sino la vida de las personas que más quiero en el mundo, parece que no tengo otra opción que creer en la oscuridad del Cuervo!- Contestó con valentía Rukia mientras depositó toda su esperanza en el contraataque.

Dos destellos de luz abrumadores chocaron uno contra otro, mientras el sonido que causó el impacto de las armas se escuchó en cada rincón de Deathville, una nube de polvo apareció y cuando al fin pudo disiparse, el Caballo maldecido y su Jinete habían sido cortados en dos, mientras Rukia sangraba de su boca con una pierna inclinada y otra flexionada recargándose de la Zanpakutō.

-¡Esto debe ser una broma, como pude ser derrotado por una Segadora novata, no lo entiendo!- lamentó su derrota el Hollow mientras desaparecía junto con su caballo, dejando rastros de destrucción a su alrededor.

Es asombroso, esa niña no conoce a lo que se enfrenta, ni siquiera ha entrenado y ha derrotado a tres enemigos en solo una noche, sin embargo una prueba más grande la está esperando detrás de esa puerta, su fuerza y valentía no serán suficientes para enfrentarse a la sombra de su pasado… pensó Ichigo mientras cargaba el cuerpo de Rukia entre sus brazos.

Continuará…


End file.
